


My Fake Fiancé

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Buck’s ex-girlfriend Abby will be at the Christmas Party that he is attending. He’s been looking forward to it all month but now he knows he can’t go, as he’s still single while Abby is engaged to handsome a British guy. Rather than letting Buck stay home and mope, his best friend Eddie offers to pose as Buck’s fiancé.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark (mentioned), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	My Fake Fiancé

It was the evening of December 8th and Buck was sitting on Eddie's couch while his friend got Christopher to bed. To pass the time. he opened up Eddie's laptop and decided to check his |Facebook. As he was scrolling through the newsfeed he came across something that caught his eye. Abby was back in LA, what the hell?! Not only that but she was going to be at the same Christmas Party that Buck was attending next week. Now he couldn’t go, not when she would be there showing off her gorgeous fiancé while he had spent the last few years more single than ever. 

“Hey man, you alright?” Eddie asked. 

Buck shook his head. “No I’m not.”

Eddie sat down on the couch next to Buck and glanced at the open laptop, seeing his ex’s Facebook on the screen. Buck and Eddie had met shortly after his breakup with Abby, so it had been just over 5 years. It was hard to believe that Christopher was already almost 13. 

“Stalking Abby I see.”

“Dude I’m not stalking her!” Buck groaned. “I was just scrolling through my Facebook when it showed up."

Eddie grabbed the laptop before Buck could stop him, to have a closer look at what he had been reading. He noticed that Abby was back in LA and planning to go to the same Christmas party that Buck had been raving about since the beginning of November. 

“Seriously? You’re mad because she’ll be at the same Christmas party that you're going to?”

“No I’m upset because she’s engaged while I’ve spent the last five years of my life more single than the day I was born!”

Eddie snickered and rolled his eyes. “So what, we all move at our own pace. I’m single too, did you forget that?”

“I know, I know and I didn’t forget. But I am not going to that party now, I can't.”

“Want me to be your fiancé?”

“W-What?” Buck asked, looking at Eddie in shock. 

“Buy me a cheap ring and we can act like we’re engaged. I can even get my niece to do some engagement photos for us. She's in town with my oldest sister, visiting Abuela." 

“You would seriously do all of this for me?” 

“Of course I would. You’re my best friend dude. I’d do anything for you.” Eddie smiled. “If that means holding your hand and kissing you, I’ll do it.” 

Buck blushed at the mention of kissing. Sure he has thought about kissing Eddie before and he could clearly see how attractive his best friend was. But he didn’t swing that way, at least he tried to tell himself that he didn’t. He had his reasons why. 

*A Week Later*

Thanks to Eddie’s niece, Buck and Eddie had some good photos of them. They actually looked like an engaged couple which was what Buck wanted. They needed to look realistic or else Abby might see through them. Buck was shocked that a 13 year old could take such professional looking photos with an IPhone. He also had purchased the cheapest engagement type ring he could find, but didn’t tell Eddie the price because it had still cost more than what either of the made in a month. 

“So how do I look?” Buck asked, walking out of his room with a dark brown shirt on with his favourite black jeans. 

"Seriously?" Eddie said as he glanced down at his practically similar outfit. "You look great though."

"Well we have no time to change, I guess we'll just have to be that overally matching couple." Buck laughed. 

Buck smiled and grabbed his car keys before they left Eddie’s house. As Buck was driving down to the party, he kept glancing at the shining silver ring on Eddie’s left hand. After a fifteen minute drive, Buck was arriving at the Christmas party location. They both headed inside and were immediately surrounded by people and very loud Christmas music. Eddie grabbed onto Buck’s hand and laced their fingers together as they began walking around. 

It had been about a half hour before Eddie spotted Abby and her fiancé making their way towards him and Buck. Without a warning, he placed his hand onto Buck’s cheek and pressed their lips together. Buck was shocked by the feeling of soft lips pressed against his own, it had been so long since he felt this. But he kissed Eddie back without hesitation before pulling back a minute later when someone cleared their throat. Buck turned his head and saw Abby watching them. 

“Oh hey Abby... um I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Buck it’s good to see you. This is Tony. We just got engaged.” Abby smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Tony.” Buck said. 

“You too man.” Tony smiled. 

“Mind introducing me?” Abby asked. 

“Oh sorry um this is—”

“I’m Eddie, Buck’s best friend and fiancé.” Eddie smiled, holding out his left hand so Abby would see the ring. 

“Oh wow, fiancé?” Abby asked as she shook Eddie’s hand. 

“Yeah we’ve been best friends for years but then we realized we were in love with each other and Buck proposed to me at the end of November.” 

“Well congratulations to you both.” Abby smiled. “How come I haven’t seen any photos yet?” 

“We’re keeping it pretty quiet, only my sister, Eddie's son, and our co-workers know about the engagement. My dad is homophobic and tried to beat the gay out of me as a kid. Looks like it didn't work.” Buck spoke up

Abby frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that Buck."

"It's fine." Buck said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “But I have a few of our engagement photos on my phone," he spoke, showing Abby and Tony the pictures. 

“Wow these are sweet. You two make a very cute couple.” Tony said. “I can tell that you two make each other very happy, just like Abby and I do.” 

“Yeah we do. Eddie is the only one who can make me laugh until I’m crying, make me smile even when I’m in the crappiest mood, and he’s always willing to take care of me when I get sick.” 

Later on that night, couples were busy dancing away, Buck and Eddie being one of them. Buck had his arms around Eddie’s neck, while the brunette was holding tightly onto his waist. They were definitely a lot closer than they should have been but neither of them made a move to put some space between them. 

“Eddie, thank you again for doing all of this for me.”

“Again, no need to thank me Buck. We’re just best friends, we help each other out.” 

“Are we though?”

“What?” Eddie asked. 

“Are we just best friends? Do best friends really kiss each other when an ex walks by, cuddle and watch movies on Friday night, and dance so close that not even a piece of paper can fit between them… Is someone supposed to get butterflies in their stomach every time their best friend looks at them or feel their heart skip a beat whenever they get too close?”

“B-Buck.” Eddie paused their dancing for a moment as he looked up and met the beautiful eyes he loved. “What are you trying to say right now?”

“We do all those things Eddie. You kissed me as a favor, we are always cuddling, sometimes with Chris, and just a second ago we were dancing closer than I’ve ever danced with a girl.” 

“Buck look man, I-I’m sorry if that stuff has made you uncomfortable, I didn’t know—”

Buck cut him off. “That’s the thing Eddie. I love all of it. I tried to push my feelings away because I was afraid of how you would react. Eddie, every time you look at me and smile at me, I just can’t explain it but whenever you’re close to me, my heart skips a beat. It’s been this way for a long time now.”

Rather than saying anything, Eddie wrapped his arm around Buck and pulled their bodies together. Taking a second to look into his eyes, he leaned up and kissed his best friend before either of them could back out. Buck immediately began to kiss back, resting his hands against Eddie’s face. Just like their first kiss earlier that evening, Buck felt so much love and happiness. He couldn’t quite explain it. The only difference now was that this kiss wasn’t because of a favor, it was much more. 

“You are such a dork Buck. I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words for years. I’ve been in love with you for the last four years.” Eddie mumbled against his lips. 

Buck blushed. “I guess I’m an idiot. But for the record, I’m in love with you too. It just took me a while to accept it.”

Eddie smiled and gave Buck another kiss, shorter this time, before pulling back. “Wanna head home mi amor? I believe we have some exploring to do,” he smirked. 

“Yes let’s go home.. Wait what?” Buck stopped when he saw the smirk on Eddie’s face and he quickly caught on. “Oh, OH! You mean sex” He immediately began to blush. 

Eddie chuckled as he began to pull him outside. “You are too cute and yes I mean sex, unless that's moving too fast?"

"Fuck no, I've been wanting this since I fell in love with you."

"How long?"

"Right after the earthquake but I tried to tell myself it was wrong. Now I know that it's not. I love you and I don't give a fuck who doesn't like it. They can look away if they don't want to see me kissing you."

Eddie smiled. "I'm proud of you, Evan. Oh and just so you know, I’m never taking this ring off. You’re stuck with me and Chris now.”

Buck smiled and pressed Eddie up against the side of his jeep. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


End file.
